Cheaters?
by kora22
Summary: Simba and Tora have been spending a lot of time together, and Nala and Mheetu think something is suspicious about it. They're determined to find out what's going on. Meanwhile, Kora and Kula are trying to help Kotta work up the courage to tell Uzuri how he really feels about her, which is a much harder task than it seems. Please R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! Time for yet another story. This one will be causing some conflict among friends, but that happens from time to time. Well, on to the story! Hope you like it! This'll be the last week I'll have time to do my stories, I'm going on vacation before I have to go back to school, but that's not until next week.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Suspicion**

It had been a week since the cubs took back the Pridelands and Sora joined the pride. The whole week, Nala hadn't seen Simba as much as usual. He had been hanging around with Tora a lot more.

"Nala!" Mheetu called as he walked into the den.

"What?" Nala asked.

"Have you seen Tora?" he asked her. "I can't find her anywhere."

"She's probably with Simba again." Nala answered. "Those two have been together a lot this past week."

"Yeah... You're right." Mheetu told her. "Why have they been spending so much time together?"

They both thought for a moment before Nala spoke up. "Mheetu, you don't think they're..."

"No, they wouldn't do that... Would they?" Mheetu asked. "No, we're making to much out of it. They wouldn't go out with each other behind our backs."

"You're right... but let's go find them anyway." Nala said. The two cubs left the den to search for Simba and Tora.

* * *

Kora and Kula were walking down by the water hole when they saw Kotta sitting by himself, which is different because he's usually with Uzuri.

"Hey, he looks depressed." Kula said, pointing at Kotta.

"He's always depressed, it's nothing new." Kora answered. "Come on, just leave him alone."

"No, let's go see what's wrong." Kula said as she walked towards Kotta.

"Fine, if you insist." Kora answered as he followed her.

"Hey, Kotta, what's wrong?" Kula asked. "You look sad."

"It's nothing." Kotta said in his usual dull tone. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh, come on." Kula told him. "You can tell us, maybe we can help."

Kotta seemed to think about it for a minute before he spoke again. "Okay, I'll tell you." he said. "It's Uzuri. I really want to tell her how I feel about her, but I also don't want to die."

"Doesn't she already know?" Kora asked. "You're the one who snapped her out of it after that incident with the Love Bug."

"Yeah, but I never told her that only someone who loves her could snap her out of it." Kotta answered. "I told her I did it because nobody else would."

"Well, just tell her how you feel." Kula said. "There's no guarantee she'll kill you."

"She gets sick at the mention of anything romantic." Kotta told them. "How am I supposed to tell her?"

"First, you have to lose the negativity." Kula told him. "Seriously, are you ever happy about anything?"

"No." he answered.

"Well, let's go." said Kula. "We're gonna help you. Right, Kora?"

"Sure, why not." Kora answered. "I have nothing else to do."

Kula turned back to Kotta. "By the end of the day, Uzuri will be your girlfriend."

Kotta just looked at her with a dull look. "If you say so..."

* * *

Mheetu and Nala were still looking for Simba and Tora. They had made their way down to the water hole and when they got there, they saw Tora and Simba on the opposite side, laying in the shade of a tree.

"There they are." Nala said, pointing to the other side of the water hole. "They're laying under that tree."

"What are they doing?" Mheetu asked.

"It looks like they're just talking..." Nala answered. "but I think they're a little too close together."

"Nala, I think you're overreacting." Mheetu told her, looking over at Simba and Tora. They were lying right next to each other. "Okay, so they're right next to each other. That doesn't mean anything." Then they noticed that Simba and Tora seemed to be looking into each others eyes. "Okay... Maybe something is up, but we can't just walk over there and accuse them."

"Hm... Maybe Sora can help." Nala said when she saw Sora walking towards them. "Hey, Sora! Come here for a minute."

Sora walked over to Nala and her brother. "What?" he asked. "You two look a little... nervous."

"You see Simba and Tora over there?" Nala asked, looking to the other side of the water hole. "We think there's something up with those two."

"Okay, but what do you need me for?" Sora asked.

"Well, you have psychic powers, can't you like read their minds or something?" Nala asked him.

"Um... No." Sora replied. "Sorry, I can't do that. I can only move things, hypnotise, and kill with my powers. If I can read minds, I haven't learned how to do it yet."

"Alright..." Nala sighed. "I guess we'll find out on our own..."

* * *

"Do you think the others suspect anything?" Simba asked Tora.

"I don't think so." she answered. "We can go off on our own for once."

"Yeah, but don't you think we _should_ tell them?" Simba asked.

"No, then they'll want to come too." Tora answered.

"Yeah, you're right." Simba replied. "When should we leave?"

"How about an hour?" Tora said.

"Alright." answered Simba. The two cubs left the water hole and walked in the direction of Pride Rock.

* * *

**A/N: Hm... What is going on between Simba and Tora? Nala and Mheetu are just being to suspicious, I'm sure whatever's going on isn't anything to get worked up over... Or is it...? Will Kula and Kora be able to help Kotta lose his negative attitude and gain some confidence, or will it be a hopeless effort? Until the next update... Please Review! Thank You! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I see you're all wondering what Simba and Tora are up to, but why wouldn't you be? But this whole chapter's on Kula, Kora, Kotta, and Uzuri. Hope you like the chapter!**

**snheetah: Mheetu and Nala certainly would be crushed, what will they discover? Kotta just needs a different attitude, also something new will be revealed in this chapter...**

**weatherwatcher: Can't figure it out? Well, I can't make it that easy, now can I? :P**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Uzuri's Secret**

"Where is he!" Uzuri exclaimed as she searched for Kotta. "I don't get it, he disappears like this all the time." Uzuri hated it when she couldn't find Kotta, not because it was annoying to look for him. It was because she hated being away from him. Nobody knew it, but Uzuri was actually in love, which most of the time seemed like something that was impossible.

Uzuri sat down and started thinking about him. She didn't know why she loved him, she just did. He's always depressed and he has a dull attitude, but for some reason she knew there was something that was making him like that, like he was holding in the emotions he never showed. The only thing she did know was that she couldn't tell him how she felt, considering how mean she is to him. "Should I tell him?" she asked herself. She thought about it for a moment. "No, he wouldn't feel the same way anyway...

* * *

"Okay, Kotta." Kula said. "The first thing you need to do is show emotion. Whenever I see you, you have the same expression on your face."

"How are we gonna do that?" Kora asked.

"We're going to make him laugh." Kula whispered.

"How?" asked Kora. "He hardly shows fear, how are you going to make him show happiness?"

"I got a good joke." she answered. "Watch."

"Hey, Kotta." Kula said. "What's the difference between a lion and a tiger?"

Kotta just looked at her with a blank expression.

"A tiger has the mane part missing!"

"Wow... That was bad..." Kora said. He looked at Kotta, whose expression didn't change. "Maybe you could-" Kora was interrupted by a passion fruit falling on his head from the tree above him. "OUCH!" he yelled as he rubbed his head.

Kula looked at Kotta and saw a faint smile. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "He smiled!"

"Oh, sure." Kora said. "He laughs at my pain, but not your terrible joke..."

"I guess I'm around Uzuri too much." Kotta said. "She laughs at the pain of others all the time." Kotta was now actually smiling.

"Okay, we got you to show emotion," Kula told him, "but your voice... It still makes you sound dull. It's too... monotone."

"Well, that won't change... I think it's stuck that way." Kotta said.

"Hey." Kora said. "Here comes Uzuri."

"Here's your chance, Kotta!" Kula exclaimed. "Go tell her."

"Now?" he asked. "I don't think I can yet...

"At least give it a try." answered Kula, pushing him foward. "Go!"

Kotta slowly walked up to Uzuri.

"Why were you with those two?" she asked, sounding annoyed. "I've been looking for you all over the place!"

"Uh... I... Um..." Kotta couldn't find any of his words. He could usually talk to her, but he never tried to tell her he loves her.

"What the heck is wrong?" Uzuri asked. "Spit it out already!"

"Um... I'll... see ya later!" he exclaimed as he ran back to Kora and Kula.

"Okay..." Uzuri said as she walked away. _Why did he run away? _she thought. _Does he not want to be around me? Maybe I have been too mean to him and he doesn't like me anymore. _She tried to push those thoughts out of her head. _No, he acts weird all the time. I'm sure it's nothing... At least I hope not._

* * *

"What happened?" Kula asked Kotta.

"I couldn't tell her..." he replied. "I got too nervous."

"I suppose we'll work on that next." Kula said. "Come on, I have an idea." She led them away from the water hole and into a field. They came up on a patch of white flowers that had reddish pollen in their centers. The flowers were taller than the cubs were.

"Okay... What was the point of coming here?" Kora asked.

Without saying anything, Kula pushed Kora into the flowers.

"Hey!" Kora shouted as he fell into the patch. After a few seconds he came back out, but all the red pollen had gotten stuck to his fur. "What was that for!"

Kula ignored him and look at Kotta. "Alright, you're going to practice telling Uzuri you love her." she told Kotta. "Kora will act as Uzuri, he even looks like her now."

"Why don't you just be Uzuri?" Kora asked. "You're a girl."

"So?" she asked. "I don't look like her and there was no way I was getting that pollen on my fur. It's hard to get out. Now, start acting like her."

"Um... I hate everything! Don't look at me again or I'll puke!" Kora exclaimed, trying to imitate Uzuri.

"Well, you got the high voice down..." Kula said. "Oh, wait it's always like that! Hahahaha!"

"Ha ha ha... Very funny. Can we just get this over with."

"Alright, fine." she answered.

Kora was getting annoyed with this. _Why did I agree to help. I could've just minded my own business..._

* * *

**A/N: So... We found out something about Uzuri. There is a heart somewhere inside of her, who knew? Poor Kora, he's not really having a great day is he? Still wondering what's going on with Simba and Tora, well, you'll have to wait until tomarrow for that. Please Review! Thank You!**

**My PM box is always open if you want to talk about... Well, anything really. Just thought I'd throw that out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Let's get this show on the road! Back to Simba and Tora. Enjoy the chapter!**

**snheetah: Yeah... best not to taunt Uzuri, she tends to have anger issues.**

**KaylaDestroyer: It would be helpful, if Kotta can tell her. She would also have to admit her feelings to him too.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Truth**

"Well, let's get going." Tora said, smiling at Simba.

"Okay." Simba answered. He looked around to make sure nobody was watching them. "What if Nala and Mheetu find out?"

"Then it'll ruin it, but don't worry they won't find out." Tora answered. "Let's go, before they do show up." The two cubs began to walk in the direction of the jungle. What they didn't know was that somebody had been watching them. Nala and Mheetu had been hiding in some bushes, listening to their conversation.

"Hear that, Mheetu?" Nala asked as the two cubs walked out. "They don't want us to find out what they're doing. They're probably going to the jungle to make out or something..."

"Nala, I do think this is kinda weird, but I still don't think they would do something like that." Mheetu answered.

"Well, we're gonna find out." Nala said. "We have to follow them." She began to walk in the direction Simba and Tora took. She turned and looked at Mheetu. "Are you coming or what?" she said as she continued walking. Mheetu and stood up and followed her.

* * *

After a couple hours, Simba and Tora arrived at the jungle, unaware they were being followed.

"Finally." Simba said. "Now that we're here..." He turned to Tora.

"We can find that flower Kulaani told us about?" she finished.

"Yep. I think it's this way." Simba said as he walked further into the jungle.

Not far behind was Nala and Mheetu, they hadn't heard Simba and Tora talking. "Hurry, Mheetu!" Nala exclaimed. "We have to get in there before we lose them!" The two ran into the jungle, but stayed back far enough to not reveal themselves. They could tell Simba and Tora were talking, but they couldn't hear them.

"Do you think we'll find it?" Simba asked. "Kulaani said they're extremely rare."

"Well, if it's supposed to ensure true love, it's going to be hard to find." Tora answered.

"Well, I'm sure Nala will like it... If we can find it that is." Simba said.

"I want one for Mheetu... too." Tora said. "It's hard to use his name somtimes..." The two cubs kept walking until they came to a small clearing. There were short plants growing all over the ground.

"Are those it?" Simba asked. "They look how Kulaani described them, but they're closed up."

"Well, yeah." Tora said. "Remember? There's only one way to get them to bloom."

* * *

Nala and Mheetu were still a bit behind Simba and Tora, when they caught up to them they saw them in a clearing. Right as they got there they saw Simba and Tora lean in and kiss each other.

"No..." Nala whispered as she started to cry.

Mheetu couldn't believe it either. Nala was right... Simba and Tora were cheating on them.

Nala turned around and ran away.

"Nala, wait!" Mheetu called as he ran after her.

* * *

Simba and Tora broke their kiss. "Did you hear something?" Simba asked.

"No." Tora replied. She looked down at the flowers. "Hey, they're opening up." The flowers opened, revealing bright pink petals and a white center.

"Okay, let's get some of these and get going." Simba said. He and Tora each picked a few of the flowers. They walked back into the jungle and headed for the Pridelands.

* * *

Nala and Mheetu ran out of the jungle. After a few more minutes of running they stopped to rest. "I... don't... understand..." Nala sobbed. "Why... would they... do this...?"

"I don't know..." Mheetu said. He was now boiling with anger. "It doesn't make sense. It never seemed like they liked each other like that."

"Maybe they've just been hiding it." Nala suggested.

"I don't know, but we'll find out when they get back." Mheetu told her. The two cubs continued walking for a couple hours until they crossed the border of the Pridelands. When they were almost to Pride Rock, they heard a voice from above them.

"Hello, children." the voice said. Nala and Mheetu looked up and saw Zazu sitting on a tree branch.

"Hey, Zazu..." Nala replied as they walked by. Zazu could tell they were upset. He flew down and landed in front of the cubs.

"Something troubling you?" Zazu asked. "Don't say 'it's nothing' because I know something's wrong."

"It's Simba and Tora..." Mheetu said.

"Have they gotten themselves into trouble?" Zazu asked.

"No." Nala told him. "They've been seeing each other and have been keeping it a secret."

"Really?" Zazu asked. "I thought the prince was quite fond of you."

"Yeah, so did I." Nala answered. "But I guess not."

"Would you like me to have a word with them?" Zazu asked.

"No." she answered. "We'll talk to them ourselves."

"Very well." Zazu said. "I must be off, there's a territorial dispute near the western border." With that Zazu flew off.

"What are we gonna say to them?" Mheetu asked.

"Whatever I feel like saying!" Nala exclaimed as she stormed off. Her sadness had been replaced with anger. How could Simba do this? She trusted him, which apparently was a mistake...

* * *

**A/N: What do you know? Simba and Tora weren't up to anything suspicious after all, just picking flowers... but Nala and Mheetu think otherwise. I'm sure when they get back it'll all be resolved and they'll laugh it off. Or not, I'm obviously not going to tell you what happens now, so you'll have to wait until tomarrow. :P Please Review! Thank You! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Looks like Simba and Tora just caused trouble without meaning to, but before we see what happens there, let's get back to Kotta's situation. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. And thanks for reading!**

**DrBumbyIsEvil: I've been trying to think of more ways to include Zazu in my stories, and I saw this as an opportunity.**

**snheetah: Vitani may appear in this story, but it won't be in this chapter. Hope you like this one! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Graveyard**

"No, Kotta..." Kula sighed. "Come out from behind the rock." Kotta walked over to her.

"Sorry, I'm afraid she'll hurt me." he told her.

"It's not even her!" Kula exclaimed, "It's Kora, you're just supposed top practice what to say."

"Can I go get this pollen off my fur, now?" Kora asked.

"Go ahead." Kula replied before turning back to Kotta. "You need to stop being scared of Uzuri, that's your main problem. Which is weird because you're never scared of anything else... Or you're just good at hiding it."

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?" Kotta asked.

"We'll make you more brave." Kula said. "And I think I know how..."

"How?" Kotta asked.

"You'll see." she answered, "but let's wait for Kora to get back."

Kotta just looked at her. "Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to like this..."

* * *

Kora had went to the water hole to try and get all the pollen off him. When he got out of the water, some of it was still stuck on him. "Aw, man... I still have red patches on my fur... Oh, well." The day hadn't been turning out as Kora had hoped. He started to walk back to Kula and Kotta. He happened to see Nala and Mheetu. "Hey guys." he said. "I hope your day has been better than mine."

"I can guarantee it's been worse..." Nala said.

"Why?" Kora asked.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it!" Nala snapped.

"Okay..." Kora said, backing away. "No need to yell..." He figured it was best to just leave them be. He walked away from the two cubs. _This day has been weird, but it can't get worse... Right?_ Kora thought to himself as he continued walking. When he got back, he noticed a smile on Kula's face. "What?"

"Come on, time to test his bravery." Kula said, motioning for them to follow her.

* * *

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Kora yelled. He couldn't believe what she wanted him to do. "I'm not doing it! Way too dangerous!"

"You'll be fine." Kula assured. "Besides, Kotta can't do it on his own."

"Fine, but you owe me..." Kora answered.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Kotta asked.

"I left a antelope skull in there." she told them. "All Kotta needs to do is find it and bring it back to me."

"If he has to do it, why am I going?" Kora asked.

"To watch him." Kula replied.

"How does this prove I'm brave?" Kotta asked.

"Seriously?" Kula asked. "Look in there! It's dark, foggy, and there's probably hyenas everywhere! If you can stay in there long enough to find the skull and get out, you can do anything."

"This doesn't sound like a good-" Kotta was cut off by Kula pushing him into the Elephant Graveyard, along with Kora.

"You'll be okay." Kula said. "Just find the skull and bring it back. I'll be right here."

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kora muttered as he and Kotta walked into the graveyard.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where it is?" Kotta asked as they walked.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to help..." Kora told him. "She didn't tell me anyway."

"Oh..." Kotta said. "Well, I hope we find it before-"

"Hahahahehehhaha!"

The two cubs turned around and saw three hyenas standing on one of the elephant skulls. "Well, looky here Banzai, it's two of the twerps fom the Pridelands." Shenzi said.

"Should we tell Scar?" Banzai asked.

"Nah, we can handle these two." Shenzi answered, jumping down from the skull. Banzai and Ed followed. "I have a feeling these two aren't as strong as their little friends."

"Run..." Kora whispered. Neither of them hesitated. They ran as fast as they could to get away from the hyenas.

As Kora and Kotta ran, Kotta happened to look up and saw the skull Kula had hid. "Hey, there's the skull!" he exclaimed as he stopped.

"Forget the skull!" Kora yelled. "If we don't keep going, our skulls will be sitting in this place too!"

"You keep going then." Kotta replied. "I'm going to go get it."

"Fine, I'll get the hyenas out of here." Kora said as he continued running.

Shenzi saw that Kotta was trying to climb up to the ledge. "I'll handle that one." Shenzi said. "You two keep chasing the other brat."

Shenzi ran over to where Kotta was climbing up some bones. He looked down and saw Shenzi trying to follow him. "Uh, oh..." He managed to reach the ledge right when Shenzi tried to bite his leg. Luckily, she missed. He picked up the skull in his mouth. He looked around and saw his only way of getting down was to jump, unless he wanted to face Shenzi. He decided to jump. He started running the second he hit the ground.

"Hey!" Shenzi shouted. "Get back here!" she jumped back down and started running after him.

* * *

Kula was sitting outside the Elephant Graveyard, waiting for Kora and Kotta to come back. She suddenly heard yelling, and it was getting closer.

"AHHHHH!" Kora yelled as he ran out of the graveyard.

"What's wrong?" Kula asked. She looked where Kora had come from and saw two hyenas standing there.

"You better not come back if you know what's good for ya!" Banzai shouted before he and Ed went back into the graveyard.

"Where's Kotta?" Kula asked.

"He's... still... in there..." Kora said as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Kotta was running as fast as he could for the exit. Then he saw Banzai and Ed in front of him, but that didn't slow him down. When he got to the two hyenas, he jumped on them and leaped off their heads.

"Hey!" Banzai exclaimed as he watched Kotta run back into the Pridelands. He turned back around and saw Shenzi runnung at them. She tried to stop, but she tripped and rolled into Banzai and Ed. "Watch where you're goin'!" Banzai yelled.

"I tried, idiot." Shenzi said. "I fell!"

"Whatever." he answered. "We're not telling Scar about this, right?"

"Not unless we want to get hurt." Shenzi said. "Let's go, we need to find dinner somewhere else."

* * *

Kula and Kora watched the entrance, hopingg to see Kotta come out. A few minutes later, they saw him run out and sit in front of them. He dropped the skull. "I got it." he said. "I feel like I could do anything!"

"Well, I think you're more than ready." Kula said. "Let's go find Uzuri."

* * *

**A/N: Well, it looks like Kotta's confidence got a boost after that. The hyenas were outsmarted yet again... Probably a good idea they don't tell Scar. He wouldn't be happy. Come back tomarrow for the conclusion to this story. Please Review! Thank You! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, here it is. All your questions will be answered in this final chapter. I hope you like it!**

**snheetah: Well, Uzuri could be as scary as hyenas if she wanted to be... but she's never to hard on Kotta and hopefully she won't be this time.**

**Not Me Again: I'm not one to put songs in my stories, but I do get story ideas from them from time to time.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Conclusion**

"So, what will we do when they get back?" Mheetu asked his sister.

"We'll calmly talk to them and see why they've been doing this." Nala answered.

Mheetu could still tell she was angry and so was he, but he was better at controlling it than his sister was. "Well, I hope you know what you're going to say because here they come."

Nala looked and saw Simba and Tora coming towards them. "Hey, Nala." Simba said as he sat down in front of her. He dropped the flower he was holding in front of her. "I got this for you."

"Are you sure you didn't get it for her?" Nala said, pointing at Tora.

"Um... Yes..." Simba replied, not really sure what was with her attitude. "What's wrong?"

"Don't act like you don't know!" Nala yelled. "We know what you two have been up to!"

Simba and Tora just looked at each other. "We were just trying to do something nice." Simba said.

"Nice?" Nala exclaimed, unsheathing her claws. "You call it nice?"

Mheetu knew Nala was about to snap, he had to stop her. "Nala, let me talk, you need to calm down." he said, stepping infront of her. He turned his attention to Simba and Tora. "Just admit to what you've been doing. We already know you've been seeing each other behind our backs."

"What?" Tora said. "No we haven't. Where did you get that idea from?"

"We saw you in the jungle!" Nala exclaimed. "You kissed each other!"

"Wait... You followed us?" Simba asked.

"Yes, and what do we find?" Nala said. "You two making out!"

"Okay, first, we were not making out." Tora told them. "Second, we had to kiss to get these flowers to open."

"We're supposed to believe that?" Nala asked.

"Nala, Mheetu, why would you think we would do that?" Tora asked. "Why don't you believe us?"

"We know what we saw," Mheetu said, "and your story seems kinda made up."

Simba didn't know why they didn't believe them. "Fine," Simba told them, "if you won't belive us, maybe you'll believe Kulaani. He's the one who told us where to find the flowers. Let's go." Simba and Tora picked up their flowers and went to see Kulaani.

* * *

Kulaani was back at the den sitting with Vitani. "So," Vitani started, "where's this present you said you wanted to give me?"

"Uh... It should be here soon." Kulaani said. "I'm having it delivered." He looked over at the den entrance and saw Simba and Tora come in with Nala and Mheetu. "Did you find them?" Kulaani asked.

"Yeah." Simba said as he and Tora dropped the flowers. "Now, would you tell these two about this flower. They seem to think we're cheating on them."

"Why?" Kulaani asked.

"They saw us kiss when we needed to get the flowers to bloom." Tora answered. "They don't believe that's the reason."

"I never said you had to do that." Kulaani said.

"What!" Mheetu and Nala exclaimed in unison.

"Ha! Chill out. I was kidding, yes, that's how you make the flowers bloom." he said. "You two were just over reacting."

"Well, what's so special about it?" Nala asked.

"It's a Upendi flower, if you give it to the one you love, it's said to ensure you'll always stay together." he told them. "At least that's what I heard."

"Oh... They were telling the truth..." Nala said. "But why have you two not been around all week?"

"We kept trying to leave, but everytime we tried, someone always stopped us." Simba said. "Now, that this is all cleared up..." Simba picked up a flower and put it on Nala. "This is for _you_."

Mheetu picked up one and did the same with Tora. When Kulaani tried to, Vitani took it from him and held it in her mouth. "I'll just hold it. Vitani told him. "I'm not one to wear flowers."

"Hey, we should give one to Kora for Kula." Tora suggeseted. "Let's go find them." The cubs walked out of the den and towards the water hole.

* * *

"Alright, Kotta." Kula said. "There's Uzuri, go tell her."

"Hey, guys." Simba said as the other cubs walked over to them. "What are you doing?"

"Well, Kotta is about to confess his undying love to the girl of his dreams." Kula said.

"Maybe he could use one of these." Tora said, puuting one of the flowers in front of Kotta. "Though, I'm not sure if she likes flowers."

Kotta picked up the flower in his mouth. "Well... Here I go." he walked over to Uzuri. He was still nervous, but not nearly as much as before. He put the flower down in front of Uzuri.

"Um... What's with the flower?" Uzuri asked.

"Uzuri... I..." Kotta started. "I..." _Come on Kotta, you can do this. _He told himself.

"You what?" Uzuri asked.

"I... I love you." he told her.

_He what! _Uzuri asked herself. _He actually loves me? _She wasn't sure what to say, she seemed to freeze.

"Uh... Uzuri?" Kotta said. "Are you okay?"

Uzuri couldn't contain her happiness. She pulled Kotta towards her and kissed him on the muzzle. "I love you, too." she said before kissing him again. Kotta was surprised, but he was actually happy for once in his life.

Simba and the other cubs walked over to them. "Well, Uzuri," Nala began. "now that you found true love, are you gonna stop trying to get back at me and Tora?"

"Heh... No." Uzuri answered. "I still don't like either of you. Let's go, Kotta."

Kotta turned to Kora and Kula. "Thanks, you two." he told them before following Uzuri.

"After what I went through, I'm really glad she likes him..." Kora said. "So, what did you guys do all day?"

"It's a long story..." Simba said. "So, what should we do now?"

"I'm staying down here to swim." Simba said. "You want to, Nala?"

"Sure."

"Well, the rest of us are going back up to the den." Tora said. "See you guys later." The other cubs left Simba and Nala at the water hole.

* * *

_Enjoy your last day with Nala, Simba... _A light brown cub with dark brown paws and light blue eyes thought to himself as he watched Simba and Nala. _Because after today, Nala will be mine and you'll be dead... _The cub then left his hiding place and ran away from the water hole.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that all turned out quite nicely. Do any of you know who that cub at the end is? You'll find out for sure in the next story. I'm leaving for vacation on Sunday, I will try to post, but where I'm going the power is run off a generator, so I have very limited Internet time, but the first chapter should be up tomarrow. Please Review! Thank You! :)**


End file.
